nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai Bodi
Samurai Bodi (also known as Samurai Bodi: A Rock Dog Story) (Chinese: 武士菩提; Japanese: サムライボディ) is an upcoming 2018 Chinese-American-Japanese computer-animated action-adventure science-fiction comedy fantasy martial arts film produced by Mandoo Pictures and NicThic Productions. The film will be directed by Ash Brannon and Genndy Tartakovsky and written by Tartakovsky, Brannon, Kurt Voelker, D.A. Nichols, and Abbey Thickson. The film serves as a feature-length spin-off to Rock Dog and a parody to Samurai Jack (2001-2017). In this film, young samurai mastiff Bodi (nicknamed Samurai Dog) is sent to the future by Linnux (as the evil shapeshifting sheep-hunting wizard Linnuku) and makes a quest to return to the past and undo the destruction caused by the wizard. Along the way, Bodi enlists allies (including Darma, Germur, and Angus Scattergood) to defeat some of Linnuku's henchmen and other villains before getting to the top dog to defeat him and find the portal that can send Bodi back to his own time. The film will be released on April 7, 2018 in Japan by Toho, June 20, 2018 in China by Huayi Brothers, and on August 10, 2018 in the U.S. by Summit Premiere. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Luke Wilson voices the following characters: ** Bodi, a young adult male Tibetan Mastiff who is both a rock star and a samurai warrior. ***His nicknames are "Samurai Bodi", "Samurai Dog", "Samurai Jack", and simply "Jack". The other two nicknames are a reference to Cartoon Network's Samurai Jack. ***Adam Friedman provides Bodi's singing voice. ** A Bodi-like alien who is one of the three alien teenagers from Linnuku's future. * Owen Wilson as Kevin the Katana, an anthropomorphic katana who is Bodi's main weapon, companion, and best friend. * Lewis Black as Linnux, an evil shapeshifting sheep-hunting wizard and alpha male wolf of a sinister gang who is nicknamed Linnuku. * Logan Paul * J. K. Simmons as Khampa, an elder male Tibetan Mastiff who is Bodi's father and Khari's husband. * Ming-Na Wen as Khari, a female Tibetan Mastiff who is Bodi's mother and Khampa's wife. * Mae Whitman voices the following characters: ** Darma, a fox who is Bodi's partner and wife. ** A Darma-like alien who is one of the three alien teenagers from Linnuku's future. * Jorge Garcia voices the following characters: ** Germur, the most mellow goat who is a part of the rock band. ** A Germur-like alien who is one of the three alien teenagers from Linnuku's future. * Eddie Izzard as Angus Scattergood, a British cat who is a rock legend and Bodi's ally. * Sam Elliott as Fleetwood Yak, an elder yak who is the narrator of the film and also Bodi's ally. * Kenan Thompson as Riff, a wolf who is now friends with Bodi and his group. He is Skozz's partner. * Deng Feng as Skozz, Riff's partner. Production Development In June 2017, following the increasing popularity of Rock Dog, director Ash Brannon has stated that there is a possibility of a spinoff in the franchise. On April 3, 2017, Robert Friedman, the CEO of Summit Entertainment, officially announced that Mandoo Pictures had begun pre-production on Samurai Bodi, a feature-length parody of Samurai Jack. Ash Brannon is returning to direct, with Genndy Tartakovsky joining him. Tartakovsky, Brannon, Kurt Voelker, D.A. Nichols, and Abbey Thickson would be writing the screenplay. Casting In June 2017, Luke Wilson announced that he would be reprising his role as Bodi, the main character who is not only a rock star, but also a samurai warrior, while Lewis Black announced that he would be reprising his role as Linnux, the antagonist from the first 2 Rock Dog films who, in this film, is an evil shapeshifting sheep-hunting wizard nicknamed Linnuku. Also on the same month, Owen Wilson, Luke Wilson's brother, was cast to do the voice of a new character named Kevin the Katana, who is Bodi's main weapon, companion, and best friend. On June 23, 2017, it was confirmed that Logan Paul has joined the cast to voice a new character. Animation The animation was provided by Reel FX Animation Studios, which produced the first 2 Rock Dog films. Marketing Trailers Coming soon! Merchandise Coming soon! Rating Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Category:Films Category:NicThic Wiki Category:Rock Dog